kirbycopyabilityfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jirachi8
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kirby Copy Ability Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Categories To get rid of categories, go to edit, then on the right it should show all of them. If you put your cursor over it, it should have an image of a trash can. Hoshii no Kaabii 23:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I mamaged to join the wiki! :P Can I be the Main Editor or something? I will make Fighter Kirby soon! =can't tell= you should say annonamas Jacksparke254 20:41, January 20, 2012 (UTC) hello hello jirachi 8 thanks for edit my wiki now i will edit your wiki :) Kirby2390 03:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Background Nice background. Hoshii no Kaabii 03:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jirachi, What's your least favourite Kirby Copy Ability? My least fave legit one is "Parasol", and my two least favourite non-legit ones are "Ouch" and "Sleep" Jaylebyrd 20:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Check out my blog! I found a pretty cool Copy Ability! answered hello i answered your quiz what i am? Kirby2390 00:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) dinner :D Kirby2390 03:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) cool :D Kirby2390 03:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) hey what happen with this jalebyrd im trying to do my best i dont know of this think of grammar you help me in my wiki now i will help you but please said me what happen with this jalebyrd. Kirby2390 22:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Knife! Knives are awesome! That is the last quiz question. Jaylebyrd 20:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) IDEAS I made a page for ideas about new kirby copy abilities! Check it out! LINK Seven? Why are you calling your game Kirby 7? Because there have been 12 Kirby games so far... Jaylebyrd 20:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) habilities for you tornado is not good and for me cutter is no good but dont be angry with me all the people have different favorite things Kirby2390 23:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Answer No, I don't. Can I be a bureaucrat? I am? According to my page I'm still an admin. Could you try re-promoting me? Oh. Cool! Jaylebyrd 05:29, February 9, 2012 (UTC) A Question How do you get logos instead of the name of the wiki? Because I've made a logo and I want to put it on my wiki. Go on the chat! Go on the Kirby Copy Ability Wiki Chat! Good Job! You did a really good job on the logo! Jaylebyrd 21:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) 2 times i think you have tha hammer badge 2 times. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 23:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) pretty cool Hi! Your wiki its pretty cool and I decided to contribute here and I get a lucky editon very fast :D Kirby266 23:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Finish The favicon its finish I put with red color up Kirby and down a draw Kirby and Keeby. But I don't know how to show you the favicon. Kirby266 20:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I can't do that, IDK why... Kirby266 00:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jirachi8! I added an ability to the Ideas for Copy Abilities list. I call it Basketball.